Rage
by Shimmering-Sky
Summary: EPISODE 118 SPOILERS. "His entire body shook with… anger. Anger, not grief. It was rage coursing through his veins that made his body burn, made his eyes shine an eerie blood-red." Yuya doesn't just shed a tear for his fallen comrade. The darkness inside him responds to his rage, and…


**A/N: So I was watching Clueless Gamers' review of episode 118, and he mentioned that Yuya's reaction to Tsukikage getting carded was extremely underwhelming considering his response to Hikage, Michio, and Teppei getting carded back in episode 48—and he'd had more time to befriend Tsukikage, unlike those three.**

 **Upon a rewatch of episode 48 and my muses being my super gruesome muses, this came into existence. Enjoy?**

 **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V…**

 _ **Rage**_

A bloodcurdling scream resonated throughout the holographic jungle, drawing the attention of all nearby. A sort of scream that was far too familiar to the ears of one of the participants of the Survival Duel, the scream of someone about to be turned into a card. Such a scream had already been heard twice in this arena, though the red-and-green-haired boy did not recognize them— _Academia students, then, and the idea of them being carded by their own allies made Yuya sick to his stomach_.

This time, however…

"Tsukikage!" Yuya screamed, taking off in the direction he'd heard the ninja's screams from. Gongenzaka was not far behind him.

A flash of purple from behind two trees froze Yuya in his tracks, his chest starting to throb. That light could only mean one thing, he'd seen it enough— _both in person and through Yuto's memories_ —to know and fear it. It couldn't be Tsukikage, though. Tsukikage was a _Lancer_ , he was one of the most skilled Duelists from Standard and wouldn't just _lose_ in a Duel like this.

Passing the trees… the boy's worst fears were confirmed. Two cards rested on the ground before him—an Academia student he vaguely recognized as being one of their opponents… and Tsukikage himself, his eyes wide and his left arm raised as though to defend himself.

 _No. This, this isn't right. Tsukikage…!_

The sick feeling in Yuya's gut _burned_ , twisting around and consuming the boy with fire. He tasted the bile that rose in his throat, yet forced it down. Tears welled in his eyes, he at least let those flow freely for his fallen friend. His entire body _shook_ with… anger. Anger, not grief. It was _rage_ coursing through his veins that made his body burn, made his eyes shine an eerie blood-red.

 _They used Dueling, for_ this… _!_

"They'll pay…" Yuya growled, a dark aura surrounding him. "Academia will _pay_ … I will _never_ forgive them…!"

"Y-Yuya?" Gongenzaka took a step back in fear. He'd seen this look on Yuya, back during the Battle Royale in MCS, and he'd needed to hold Yuya down while he screeched like a rabid animal. Mieru had mentioned a _darkness_ within his friend's soul, if that was true then the darkness was starting to surface again.

The tomato-haired boy paid no attention to his friend. He was on a _hunt_ , his _prey_ the soldiers of Fusion, but _especially_ the one that had mercilessly carded Tsukikage. In his rage, he did not notice the wild man watching from the bushes with a feral smile on his face.

But Yuya _would_ cross paths with the " _Gladiator Beast_ " user, at the end of his hunt. The two would fight in the center of the jungle, a brutal match more akin to a fight between wild animals than the _entertainment_ Yuya so loved to share. In the end, it was _Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon_ that remained victorious, it was _Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon_ that Yuya had continuously slam into his defeated opponent until the wild Duelist was no more than a bloodstained mess on the ground, it was _Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon_ that flew Yuya out of the arena and through the wall, into the classroom containing the other students of Sanders' class.

 _(Gongenzaka had_ tried _, at one point, to calm his friend down with Crow's help. The two had been sent flying in the whirlwind Yuya's dragon created, and knocked unconscious when they both hit stone pillars rather than trees.)_

"You people find _fun_ in the idea of _murdering_ others with Duel Monsters…" Yuya said, slowly walking towards the cowering students. Red splattered across his shirt and pendulum, the same color as his eyes, marking what he'd done to the others he'd defeated. A smirk appeared on his face. "I'll show you just how _fun_ that can be."

The students fled at the sight of the monster in human flesh. Yuya only hunted them down, the rage he'd kept carefully bottled up set free by the darkness consuming his heart.

* * *

 **A/N: Welp that's a thing now.**

 **Maybe I'll come back and edit this later once the identity of that Duelist is revealed, and whatnot, but for now this is just a one-shot. Hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review!**


End file.
